


now lower down

by changgus



Series: where i go, when i go there [4]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, seungjoon's slutty red shorts, this one's a true PWP so have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changgus/pseuds/changgus
Summary: It’s not just that the shorts are short, which they are, shorter still when he hikes them all the way up on his waist. Or that they’re red, though that is a thing too. It’s that every time he wears them he wears them with these long shirts, so only the edges peak out past the hem at the bottom. Today that shirt is white and the red fabric underneath shows through like a siren.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjoon | J-Us
Series: where i go, when i go there [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818037
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	now lower down

**Author's Note:**

> yeah yeah said last time was the last part and as per usual i lied! i currently only have one other part to this planned which is changyoon's pov of the halloween party and then i think i will be calling this done for real. i just realized the red shorts have just barely made a cameo so far and wanted to give them their time to shine. hope y'all enjoy!

Hyojin is half-asleep, nose pressed into the crook of Seungjoon’s neck, arm draped over his waist. They’ve got a show going on Hyojin’s laptop and if Hyojin lifted his head even a little bit he might actually be able to watch it. Instead, he shuffles in closer.

“Your nose is cold.” Seungjoon whines, but he slides his hand down so he can link their fingers together over his stomach.

It’s been raining all day, skies grey and heavy with it. Hyojin had slipped on his way to class that morning, eating absolute shit on the sidewalk outside of his academic building. Seungjoon had taken one look at him when he’d gotten home before dragging him into the hot shower.

Now they’re in Hyojin’s bed, on their sides, pressed up tight to leave room for Hyojin’s laptop. Which neither of them are watching. Seungjoon is pretending more though, if only because Hyojin isn’t.

The thing is that after they’d gotten out of the shower Seungjoon had slipped on an old t-shirt with a crude cartoon on it and, more importantly, his favorite red shorts. Which also happen to be _Hyojin’s_ favorite red shorts. For reasons. Like how Seungjoon’s thighs look. Okay, maybe just one reason.

It’s not just that the shorts are short, which they are, shorter still when he hikes them all the way up on his waist. Or that they’re red, though that is a thing too. It’s that every time he wears them he wears them with these long shirts, so only the edges peak out past the hem at the bottom. Today that shirt is white and the red fabric underneath shows through like a siren.

So Hyojin is tired and he’s distracted and he wants to slide his hands down and touch. Seungjoon readjusts their joined hands over his stomach.

Hyojin’s eyes are closing when the episode ends and the next one starts to buffer. In the lapse between, Seungjoon rolls his hips back. It’s subtle at first, like maybe he’s just shifting on the bed, but then he does it again. He rocks back, slow and deliberate, rolling his hips in a circle.

He’s still got his attention focused on the laptop screen, his breathing even under Hyojin’s palm. Hyojin can’t see his face but he can see the pull of his cheeks as he does it again and knows that Seungjoon is smiling, lip caught between his teeth.

“Hey.” Hyojin murmurs into Seungjoon’s neck.

Seungjoon hums in response, unlinking their hands so he can reach back and hike up Hyojin’s thigh, shift the angle. He’s moving slow and teasing, ass pressing deeper against Hyojin’s cock with each pass of his hips.

Hyojin grips his hand into the fabric of Seungjoon’s shorts, rucking them up higher on his hip, and drags him flush against him. Seungjoon’s breath hitches when Hyojin noses the collar of his shirt over just enough to bite down on his shoulder.

“You could’ve just said something.” Hyojin says, his breath fanning over where his spit is still wet on Seungjoon’s skin and making him shiver.

“But that’s not fun.” Seungjoon laughs.

He rolls his hips again, covering Hyojin’s hand fisted in his shorts with his own.

“Move my laptop.” Hyojin pats Seungjoon’s ass as he sits up. “If you break it, I’ll kill you.”

“Aye, aye.” Seungjoon closes the laptop carefully and hangs over the edge of the bed to slide it underneath. He rolls back up onto his back and pulls Hyojin down by the front of his shirt for a kiss.

For all of his teasing, Seungjoon wastes no time licking into Hyojin’s mouth. It’s so easy for them to fall into each other like this. He uses the hand that’s not fisted in Hyojin’s t-shirt to rake his nails across his scalp. He smiles when Hyojin moans into his mouth.

Hyojin slips his hand down and wraps it around Seungjoon’s cock through the slick fabric of his shorts, dragging a moan out of him in turn.

“I want to try something.” Hyojin says into Seungjoon’s jaw.

“Okay.”

“You’re not gonna ask what?” Hyojin is still stroking him through his shorts, wrist slow and lazy. His thumb catches under the head of his cock.

“Nope, I trust you.” Seungjoon’s face is so open when he says it. He is always easy to read, always as familiar to Hyojin as the back of his own hand, but sometimes putting words to what he already knows makes his chest ache all the same.

“Okay, get back on your side then.”

Hyojin leans over to his nightstand to grab the bottle of lube while Seungjoon resettles himself. He’s never in his life had a bottle go as fast as he has since he started sleeping with Seungjoon. It used to live at the bottom of his drawer, next to his busted old phone charger, forgotten pencils and the gift card Minkyun had given him for his last birthday. Now he just leaves it on top for easy access.

He shuffles out of his own shorts, kicking them over the edge of the bed. 

Seungjoon tilts his head so he can watch Hyojin over his shoulder. Hyojin catches his eyes as he flips open the cap on the bottle with a plastic click. Something about the way Seungjoon is watching him makes his stomach clench. 

He pours a generous amount of lube on his dick, working it down the length with his hand. He knows he’s going slower than he needs to but Seungjoon’s eyes are so hungry on his hand it makes him want to drag it out.

“Is this it?” Seungjoon’s mouth quirks at the corner. “You just want me to watch you? You could’ve just said, Hyo.” His voice is mocking, a mirror of Hyojin’s earlier tone.

“No, you voyeur. Hold on.”

Hyojin scoots down the bed to realign himself along Seungjoon’s back and hikes the bottoms of his shorts up high on his legs. He slips his hand in where his legs are closed tight, wiping off the rest of the lube from his palm onto the insides of Seungjoon’s thighs.

“Oh.” Seungjoon breathes out in a moment of realization.

“Good ‘oh’?”

“Mhm.” He tilts his head back again so Hyojin can lean forward and kiss him. “Please.”

Hyojin slides his cock in between Seungjoon’s legs and Seungjoon squeezes around him. It takes a moment for him to find his rhythm, working his hips slow at first, experimental. He wasn’t really sure what he’d been expecting when he decided he wanted this but the heat is good and each thrust of his hips has Seungjoon whining and rolling back against him.

He fists his hand into the shorts for better leverage, the fabric slippery between his fingers. 

“Always forget how much you like these.” Seungjoon laughs, tightening the grip of his legs again.

“No you don’t.” Hyojin lets go of his hold on the shorts to slip his hand under the hem and through the bunched up fabric, wrap it around Seungjoon’s cock properly this time. He moves his wrist and hips in tandem. Each thrust of his hips against the backs of Seungjoon’s thighs driving Seungjoon forward into his fist.

He’s getting close, the heat of Seungjoon’s thighs more than enough. Hyojin squeezes his palm around Seungjoon’s cock once and then slips his hand free of the shorts so he can wrap his arm around his chest instead, holding him close and still against the snap of his hips. Seungjoon whines at the loss of pressure but just wraps his hand around Hyojin’s, knows he’ll get taken care of when it’s his turn.

Hyojin comes like that, flush against Seungjoon’s back, his cock pumping through the space between his legs.

“Fuck, I’m going to have to wash my sheets.” He presses his forehead against the back of Seungjoon’s neck and laughs. 

“Yeah, well, you’re gonna have to wash your boyfriend too.” Seungjoon pinches the back of his hand between his fingers. “We should’ve done this before the shower.”

“You live and you learn.” Hyojin says solemnly.

Seungjoon drags their clasped hands down his body, over where he’s still hard and tenting the thin fabric of his shorts. “Can you take care of this first?”

Hyojin laughs again and kisses the back of his neck. “Okay, roll over.”

Seungjoon gets on his back and Hyojin climbs into the space between his legs. He pulls the shorts down finally, Seungjoon’s cock curving up pretty against his stomach.

Hyojin runs his open mouth up his shaft, kissing the tip before swallowing him down. He can tell Seungjoon won’t last long from the way his hips buck into the pressure of his mouth. He hollows out his cheeks on the drag up, hums with satisfaction at the sound Seungjoon makes above him.

Seungjoon comes with his hands curled into the sheets. Hyojin pulls off of him with a wet pop and takes in how messy his thighs are.

“Okay, shower?”

“Shower. Again.” Seungjoon says reaching out for Hyojin’s hands. “But kiss me first.”

Hyojin looks down at Seungjoon and feels his chest in bloom. Their fingers slot together like they are just the right size for each other and it hits him, like it often does, that through everything Seungjoon is his person.

Hyojin leans down and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/gayjinho) // [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/gayjinho)


End file.
